


String that binds

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoilers for chapters 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno and Yona share a bonding moment over a sunrise and an amulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String that binds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cadena que une](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977511) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Cross posting from tumblr: http://murkymuse.tumblr.com/post/112168753390/i-wrote-a-drabble-focusing-on-zeno-and-yona

The morning clouds were painted pink and orange as the sun rose. The light began to chase away the chill, warming his skin. Birds chirped and sang from the trees. Footsteps approached. Without turning to look Zeno knew who it was. A sweet, feminine voice called out.

“There you are, Zeno.”

“Good morning, Miss”, the blond patted next to him, “Come watch the sunrise with Zeno.”

The princess nodded and sat next to him on the fallen tree trunk, her legs curled daintily to the side and her hands holding out a two pieces of green cloth.

“Yoon fixed your bandana and washed your scarf.”

“Zeno will have to thank him!”

Zeno grinned as he took both, tying the bandana around his head with practiced ease and then wrapping the scarf comfortably around his neck.

Yona frowned, “Your amulet…?”

Zeno’s grin fell.

“You’ve always worn it…”, she continued turning her violet gaze to the shifting colors of the sky, “Somehow it feels important.”   

Zeno smiled again, softly and with a faraway look in his eyes. Shifting positions he pulled the amulet decorated with a dragon design from his pocket.

“The thread got cut.”

That it happened during the battle was left unspoken. However, the princess still grimaced at the gory memory of her friend being fatally struck down again and again. It didn’t matter that he got right back up, completely healed in mere minutes. The image of a sword piercing the dragon’s chest just like _that_ night would not leave her mind.

“There, there.”

The comforting weight of his hand patted her hair. Yona rubbed the unshed water from her eyes and then glanced at the amulet Zeno clutched in his other hand. She nodded to herself, a decision made.

“I’ll be right back.”

The princess rapidly stood – the wind billowing out her cloak – and rushed back toward camp, calling for Yoon. Zeno turned his attention back to the sunrise. The sky was now a light blue with traces of purple and red to the west. Moments later Yona returned, her face flushed from running but with a spool of string in hand. She settled back down beside the blond, hesitantly reaching toward the amulet.

“May I?”

The dragon’s answer was to gently place the amulet in her open palm. Yona immediately got to work re-stringing it. However, the thread refused to cooperate quickly entangling her fingers.  A pout graced the princess’ face as she undid the knotted mess. With determined eyes the princess tried again. Zeno watched intently and held in his laughter at the cuteness of it all.   

“Done”, she eventually stated while holding it up.

It was amateurish at best but the knots appeared sturdy. Zeno couldn’t help but brightly smile. However, Yona sighed in displeasure.

“Maybe Yoon should do it instead.”

“Miss did great! Zeno thinks it’s perfect!”

“Well, if you say so.”

The princess handed the dragon amulet back to him. Zeno swiftly attached it to his bandana and grinned at the redhead. Yona smiled back.

“It really does suit you.”

Zeno’s blue eyes went wide as if he saw something unexpected. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Yona, surprising the princess with a hug. The dragon whispered quietly, so low that the words were lost to the faint breeze.

“What?”

Zeno pulled away, flashing a smile that showed off the dragon’s prominent canine teeth, and hopped off the log.  

“Smells like the lad has fixed breakfast by now! Let’s go eat!”


End file.
